Secretly.
by Flip1
Summary: Based on the movie Cruel Intentions. Chloe/Lex.
1. Sucker Love

Disclaimer: I don't own SV, Cruel Intentions, or the idea; I got it from Fire and Ice.

Author's Note: New story, and I really don't know how good it'll be.  I've decided to use the scenes from the movie, but most of the dialogue is mine, there were some really good line I couldn't leave out.  The characters are pure SV and react in the way I think they would.  Hope you like.

Chapter 1: Sucker Love.

Lex Luthor was sat across from a middle-aged woman in a dark blue suit.  She wrote on a pad of paper.

"It's all so clear now," Lex said in the manner of a man who had just experienced an epiphany, "I merely compensate for my father's lack of affection by seeking it from any source I can find, women being obvious."

"Precisely Lex, but you must remember that your father's promiscuity did not do anything to deter you from this lifestyle."  She placed a hand on his leg.  "It's not your fault, it was your upbringing."

"I see that, thank you doctor.  I feel ready to change my ways, when I first came here I would have thought nothing of offering to take you roughly from behind during the sessions, in fact I had planned to do so when the required number were up."  He looked at her, a hint of regret playing on his features.  "But thanks to you, that is no longer a part of my life."  He smiles; the woman looks visibly put out.

"Well, if we're done …"

Lex interrupted her, "oh, yes.  Now I understand why I did what I did, I can concentrate on changing my life."  He picked up a photo frame from her desk.  "Who's this?"

"That's my grand daughter."  The woman said with a smile.  "She's just about to graduate high school."

"Maybe, I should find someone more like that?"  Lex said half to himself.

"Probably better to stick to someone more in your league."  She said taking the frame from him.

"Quite right.  You know you seem far too beautiful to be as smart as you are."  Lex said, leaving the office.

The therapist was slightly bemused; she shook her head and sat at her desk.  The phone rang; she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Mom, it's awful."  Said a woman through floods of tears.

"What's happened?"

"It's Jenny, she met a young man and… there's, well there's a video of them."

"Well it's unfortunate but I'm sure a video in his private collection is" She was cut off.

"It's not in his private collection, he's sold it to the Playboy channel."

"How could Jenny let it happen?"  
  


"He was charming, I met him, and he said she was too beautiful to be so smart, she didn't know that he was filming them."  She waited for a response.  "Mom?  Mom?  MOM?"

Lex walked across the open foyer of the building.  He could hear a commotion coming from above him, turning he saw the therapist yelling at him.  He gave her a winning smile and a small wave, before heading off again.  As he reached the door a pretty girl caught his attention.

"Would you like some lunch?"  He asked her.

"Sure."  The girl replied with a grin.  He took her hand and lead her outside to his waiting car.


	2. I Always Find Someone to Bruise and Leav...

Disclaimer: Love it; don't own it.

Chapter 2: I Always Find Someone to Bruise and Leave Behind.

Victoria sat on the chaise longue smiling falsely at Nell Potter and her daughter Lana.

"You are such an inspiration, we'd love Lana to be like you in every way possible."

"Thank you, it means a lot that you think so highly of me."  She said with mock modesty.

"We are really glad that we could get her a place at the school, it has gone from strength to strength thanks to your influence as student president."

"What are the boys like?"  Lana asked excitedly.

"Lana, that is not a priority."  Nell chided.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Potter."  She turned to Lana.  "They are, for the most part fine young gentlemen, of course some people have no class despite their wealth."

"Like your brother.  It was quite outrageous what he did to that young lady; I'm surprised they only sent him for counselling."

The door burst open.

"She'll get over it.  It wasn't illegal."  Lex said dismissively.  "How are you Mrs. Potter?"

A look of distaste clouded Nell's face.

"Hi, I'm Lana."  Came a cheery voice.

"Good day." Said Lex.  "You look utterly ravishable."  
  


"Lex!"  Victoria said sternly.  "I'm so sorry.  Perhaps you should leave, Lex is a huge embarrassment I can't apologise enough."  
  


"I am still in the room."

"Unfortunately."

"I'll call you so you can arrange a time to speak with Lana further."  Nell said.

"I look forward to it."  She said.

"Goodbye Lex."  Lana said.

"Ciao."  Lex said.

The mother and daughter left, with a just audible chastising for speaking to Lex.

"Ugh!"  Said Victoria slumping into her seat.

"I didn't realise it was 'meet the minions' day.  I would have done the girl."

"What girl?"

He tossed a napkin at her.  "Susan; call me."  He said in a squeaky voice.

Victoria looked at it and held it to her nose as she sneezed.

"Shouldn't that happen after you've done the coke?"  Lex asked.

She pulled a face.  "So, would you like a 'summer project'?"  She asked.

"Depends."

"You remember Tyler Randall?"

"The nazi who dumped you over Fourth of July?"

"That's right, I made a great many sacrifices in an attempt to make that relationship work, when he broke it off my feelings were hurt."

"Like you have any."  Lex said.

Victoria shot him a look.  "My feelings were hurt," she said through gritted teeth, "salt was poured upon my wounds when I discovered that he had replaced me with another."

"Not?"  Lex's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, Lana."  She said.  "Now, if you would help me, I want to see to it that the virgin princess is spoiled for him."  Lex looked confused.  "I want you to turn her into a cock-sucking whore Lex."

"I would, but I would much prefer a challenge."  He picked up a magazine and gave it to her.  "Like this."  She looked at it disdainfully.  "Page 68."

"Why I Plan to Wait, by Chloe Sullivan.  Ugh! Boring."

He grabbed the magazine.  "As more teens fall pregnant and contract STDs in this century, it is up to someone to change the opinion that virginity is a disease that needs to be cured."  He scans the page.  "Surely it is better to respect yourself by respecting the people you sleep with, the promiscuous nature of society can only lead to heartache and despair for the majority as they worry if a leopard can change its spots."

"God, is she high?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind trying to pick the lock on her chastity belt."

"What you find her attractive?"

"She's basically a busty blonde, so yeah."

"Well, even you aren't good enough to get into someone's pants across state lines, so I guess it's a moot point."

"En contraire, Daddy will be running the plant outside Metropolis, so she'll be staying at the mansion with Aunt Martha."

"There's no way you could get her into bed."

"I could."

"I doubt it."  Victoria got up and wandered to her room, she slipped off her black suit jacket, Lex stood in the doorway watching as it fell down her back.  She turned around; he stared at the way her breasts looked in the bra.  "Go away perv!"  She said and slammed the door on him.

"Fine!  But you wouldn't have turned around if you didn't want me to look!"  He yelled at the door, before stalking off to his room.

Lex sat at his desk looking over figures, he heard the door open but ignored it.  She clipped over to him in her expensive shoes, and leaned over front of the desk, one hand at each corner.

"I'm not interested Vicky, how about you go destroy your nose so Dad can buy you a new one."

She sighed.  "I guess you don't care about my proposition then."

His interest was piqued, but he kept his voice emotionless.  "What would that be then?"

"Well," she said sitting on the desk so her bum was in the middle of the papers he was looking at.  "You attempt to deflower the virgin, if you get shot down, as I know you will, I get your car, your trust fund and anything else worth having."

"And if I succeed?"

"You'll get what you really want."

"What would that be?"

"Me."

"Vicky that's millions of dollars."

"Fine, me versus the car then, you can put it anywhere."

He looked at her for a moment.  Then he smirked and said, "You've got yourself a deal." 

She held out her hand and he shook it.  The deal made, she left.

Lex smiled to himself, he was going all out on this one, Chloe Sullivan wouldn't know what had hit her.


	3. In the Shape of Things to Come

Disclaimer: I wouldn't say no were I offered it.

Chapter 3: In the Shape of Things to Come.

The two horses approached the stately mansion at a leisurely pace, hey were ridden by a young blonde woman, and an older red head.

"Are you enjoying Kansas so far?"  Martha asked.

"Yes, but I only arrived yesterday."  Chloe responded with a bright smile.

As they reached the house, they heard a gunshot.

"Oh, Lex must have come for a visit."  The older woman said, her voice full of joy.  "I'll have to introduce you, he can show you Metropolis, and all the little hot spots."

"I'm sure that'll be lovely."  The blonde said, positive it would be horrendous.  She had really been looking forward to a nice relaxing time where she could work on a new article.

"Aunt Martha."  Said a bald young man.  The two ladies dismounted to meet him.

"Lex."  Martha said sweeping him into a hug.  "I'd like you to meet Chloe, she'll be staying here for a while.  And I've promised you'll show her around."

"Nice to meet you."  He said.  _Well, she's pretty.  That's a bonus, and by the looks of her she's not too prudish._  He thought taking in her very bohemian look.

"And you."  Chloe said with a smile, shaking his hand. _He suits the bald thing I suppose, and I'm sure Martha wouldn't put me in a situation where I'd be in any danger._

"I'm going to see the horses are properly stabled, why don't you two go and ask for a table of goodies to be set up on the veranda."  Martha said, heading off with the stable girl.

"Come on."  Lex said, grabbing Chloe's hand and practically dragging her across the lawn.

"Slow down."  She said, yanking her arm from his grip.

He slowed his pace and walked beside her at a more leisurely pace.

"I read your article."

"Really what did you think?"  She asked eagerly.

"I felt it was condescending and archaic."

"Really?  Most people congratulate me."

"Most people are too polite for their own good."

"Well, since you're obviously not, why don't you explain to me why my position is so wrong?"

"Quite simply, your ideas are based on fear, not feeling."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your argument is basically that abstinence makes things safer, no pregnancy, no STDs, no mess."

"Actually, my argument is that if you're going to take the risk with these things it had better be worth it.  Personally, I feel that the only way you can justify this is by being in love with the person you sleep with.  But you obviously don't care about such things, you're more in it for kicks."

"If you say so."  He said walking off.

"No, not me.  But I have my sources."  She said catching up.

"Who?"  He stopped.

"Journalists don't reveal their sources."  She swept past him and into the house.

Lex stood there dumbstruck, someone had ratted him out, he would have to find out whom, or he'd never have a chance.


	4. Prone to Cling

Disclaimer: Weirdly none of it's mine.

Author's Note: Hate To Say I Told You So is now all finished, but the last few updates haven't been coming up on the main page, that I'm aware of.  I apologise for the slightly strange chapter titles, in a fit of being unable to name them I just used lines from 'Every You Every Me' by Placebo.  It plays right at the beginning of CI and I love it.

Chapter 4: Prone to Cling.

Victoria could hear the sound of harp music from down the hall.  She entered the room to see Lana playing, with a young man instructing her.  She motioned her chauffer to be silent.  They were close together, suddenly Lana growled in a very unladylike manner.

"I'll never be able to do it!"  She moaned.

"Hey, calm down."  The young man sat behind her and began top guide her hands over the strings.   Lana's head fell back exposing her throat, just as the young man was about to kiss her, Victoria knocked a large box onto the floor.

"Alfonse!  I shan't bring you places if you keep doing that."  She scolded the man with her; he smiled knowingly to himself and picked up the mess.  "I'm so sorry for my intrusion, your playing was beautiful."

Lana beamed at Victoria.  "This is Clark Kent, he's teaching me harp over the summer."

"Hello."  Victoria said shaking the young man's hand.  "I'm Victoria Hardwick, a friend of Lana's."

"Hi."  The young man said.

"Clark's pre-Julliard.  He's writing an opera."  Lana announced, obviously impressed.

"It's not an opera, it's an aria."  Clark said, embarrassed.  "Although I do hope to attempt an opera at some point.  It'll probably end up more like 'Mr. Holland's opus' though."  He smiled at the joke.

Victoria smiled politely, while Lana just beamed more.

"It's time I was leaving.  Practice for tomorrow Lana."

"Okay Clark." 

Clark left, and the girls moved through to the dining room.

"It's a shame it's raining, we could have gone to the park."  Lana said.

"Yes it is a shame, but it's so much nicer to be able to talk to someone.  The park is so full of distractions and noise."

"I guess you're right, here we can have a really good girly chat!"  Lana said excitedly.

"I hear you're dating Tyler Randall."

"Oh yeah, he's so sweet, he's invited me to spend a few days at his parent's place just outside Kansas City.  He was planning to take his ex, but apparently she's some rich bitch psycho who slept around on him."  Victoria scowled slightly.  "Oh, do you know her?"  Lana asked, suddenly afraid she'd made a faux pas.

"She stole one of my ex's from me."  Victoria stated simply.

"Oh, that's a shame."

"You know, if he's been hurt by a cheating girlfriend before you should be more careful."

"I'm sorry."

"With Clark, did I make a mistake, I'm so sorry if I did?"

"No, I mean well," she looked at Victoria and smiled, "he's sent me letters, they're hidden in my room."

"Have you replied?"  
  


"No."

"Go get them, and I'll help you formulate the perfect answer."

"Really?"  
  


"Of course, we're friends."

"Best friends."  Lana said, before running off to get the letters.

_This'll be too easy.  Thought Victoria._


	5. There's Never Been so Much at Stake

Disclaimer: Don't own it; don't profit.

Author's Note: I know the black guy's the dug dealer, but Whitney fits perfectly as Greg McConnel.  Personally, given Superman canon, I would have made Pete 'Ronald', but this is a challenge response and so that role is Clark's, otherwise I would have made Clark 'Blaine' which might have worked better.  It wasn't actually until I wrote it that I realised what I'd done.

Chapter 5: There's Never Been So Much At Stake.

"What are you after Luthor?"  Asked Pete Ross as he carefully cut the cocaine in front of him.

"Information, and enough of that," he pointed to the cocaine, "to last Vicky a week."

"You'll have to be careful going home, you don't want to get picked up for trafficking."  Lex smirked, but also gave Pete a look that bordered on worry for his stepsister.  "If you're going to get like this over her drug use let her get her own."

"She wouldn't ask you if her life depended on it, at least this way I know she's destroying herself with the actual drug and not rat poison."

"Fair enough.  So what did you want information on?"  
  


"Well, I've discovered that someone has interfered with my plan to deflower Miss. Sullivan."  
  


"What, she's already done it?"

"No, someone's warned her off me."  Pete laughed.  "Save it.  Who do we know who could have told her?"

"Well, there's Whitney Fordman."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they come from the same town."

"That would make sense, I fingered his girl at homecoming."

"I don't think he was that bothered."

"Sorry?"

"Well, let's just say I've experienced the love."

"You and Fordman?"

"Yeah, he used to come in drunk, and get all pissy once he'd got his rocks off with me.  I put up with it though the guy's bigger than a baby's arm."  Pete laughed.  "We'll be hooking up soon, he came back last week."

"Congrats.  How about tonight?"

"Well, I do believe that 'Flash Gordon' is on cable tonight."

"Midnight?"

"Okay."  Pete grabbed a little bag of white powder.  "For Vicky, pay me tonight."

"Thanks man, this'll get her off my back for a while."

"But will it get her on hers?"

"No, but bedding Chloe will.  Make the call."

"On it."  Pete said grabbing the phone.  "Whitney dear?"


	6. Pucker up for Heaven's Sake!

Disclaimer: In my dreams, maybe.

Author's Note: This is my favourite chapter so far, I never really liked this scene in the movie, and it always felt wrong.  

Chapter 6: Pucker Up For Heaven's Sake!

Chloe sat in her room working on her entry piece for the school paper, if she did a really good job she might get the editorship, she had at her last school.  As she worked away on her piece, the room suddenly filled with music, The Dans Macabre unless she was mistaken.  She left her room to find out where it was coming from and politely ask them to shut the hell up.

She went to the pool; she was going to leave, thinking it was empty, when she noticed a slight movement.  She went in and found Lex lying on one of the sun-lounges conducting an imaginary orchestra, her anger, forgotten at the sight, turned to amusement and she burst into fits of hysterics.  Lex opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"Oh, that's nice.  Most people have the decency to lie."

Having regained some of her composure, Chloe replied.  "Most people have the decency not to play music at full volume throughout a house."  
  


"Actually it was only your room."

"That makes it alright then."  She said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"I thought you'd like it, obviously I was wrong."

"Just turn it off."  She said snidely.

"Fine."  He replied, as she turned to leave he pressed a button on the remote and 'Like a virgin' started to play.

"Oh, that it explains it."  She said with a grin, and turned to leave again.

"Explains what?"

"The women, it's all a cover.  You're really gay."  She grinned at him.

"I am not gay."  He said.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Come over here and say that."  He challenged.

Chloe walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."  She said meekly.

"That's okay."  He replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"  

"Sure."

"Brad or Jen?"  She asked stepping out of his reach.

"Chloe!"  He growled.

She laughed and took another step back.

"Watch out!"  He yelled just as she lost her footing and fell backwards into the pool.  Lex rushed to the side.  "Chloe, are you okay?"  His question was greeted by a huge grin.

"Whoops!"  She said giggling.  "Give a girl a hand?"  She asked, holding her arm up.  

He leaned over and took her hand, he was about to pull her up when she gave her arm an almighty jerk and pulled him into the pool beside her.

"Oh, you're all wet."  She said with mock pity.

"So are you."  He reminded her.

"Yeah, but I'm not wearing thousands of dollars of designer clothes."  She said with another huge grin.

"You'll pay."  He said splashing water at her.

"You're going down."  She said pushing him under the water, then she moved to the side and started getting out, Lex grabbed her leg and pulled her back in.

Lex turned her around and moved to kiss her.

"No!"  She said.  "God, I was only playing."  She pulled away from him and jumped out of the pool.  "I actually thought that letter might have been an overreaction, but you've just proved it right.  What was that line?" She thought for a moment.  "Oh yeah.  'He never makes a move unless it is part of a fiendish scheme to seduce or make disreputable the recipient of his charms.'  You'll be pushing your luck if you try and be my friend now."  She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Tease!"  He yelled after her.

"Fiend!"  She yelled back, and slammed the door behind her.

_Damn her!  Lex thought, as he pulled himself out of the pool.  __Damn her and her last words.  **I'm **meant to have the last word!_


	7. Calling Late

Disclaimer: Would I leave you with that cliffhanger?

Author's Note: England won against Argentina, I'm so happy.  They put in a really good performance, so I thought I'd let you lot share the joy with another chapter.

Chapter 7: Calling Late.

Lex was still in a very bad mood as he went to Pete's place.  He stormed across the garden and let himself into the house.  He walked up the stairs and was able to hear voices coming from Pete's room.

"Almost seems a shame to interrupt."  Lex said to himself, just as he heard a cry of pleasure.

Still, Lex had a reason for being here, and when he did indulge voyeuristic tendencies there were women involved.  He burst through the door at exactly midnight.  When he entered the room, Pete was lying back in the bed and his companion was huddled under the covers.  Lex walked over and pulled the covers off them, revealing Whitney as Pete's bedfellow.

"Well, what do we have here then?"  He asked.

Pete shrugged and picked up a book on the side.

"You know, I don't do this regularly, this is my first time."  Whitney protested.

"Do you think I care?"  Lex asked.  "I have a far more pressing matter discuss with you."

"What?"

"You warning Chloe Sullivan off me."

"I didn't."  He replied confused.

"No one else knows her."

"Look I wouldn't, she's a big girl, and more than capable of taking care of herself."

"You know man, he's got a point."  Pete said.  "He's pretty, but there's not too much going on up top."  He paused.  "What was I thinking?"  He asked Lex, with a look that showed he knew exactly what he was doing.

Lex narrowed his eyes and smirked for a second, before regaining his composure and returning his attention to Whitney.

"Okay I believe you."

"So you won't mention this?"  He replied eagerly.

"Well that all depends, see I have information that could be very damaging to you, as a business man I feel I should be compensated for keeping it quiet."

"Name it man, I'll do anything."  Whitney said.

"Hmm.  Now, what can you do for me?"  Lex pretended to think for a moment.  "I know."  He said with a smirk.

The next morning, Whitney sat at breakfast with Pete.

"So, do you think it's too early to call?"

"Depends, is she a morning person?"

Whitney looked practically terrified.  "I'll leave it for a bit."

"That bad?"  Pete said.

"Before twelve might be pushing it."  He said with a smile.

Later that afternoon, he was walking down the street with a very amused Chloe.

"Nooo!"  She complained.

"It's true."  He said like has had just proved the existence of Atlantis.

"Well, that's just gross."

"A bit like you, c'mon you look like you need coffee."  He said heading towards a small café down the street.

"Make a girl feel good about herself why don't you?"  She flounced through the door and turned to face him as he followed her in.  "For that you're paying," she paused for a moment, "for all my coffee and some form of pastry."

"We won't be staying long."  He said.

"Why?"  She asked.

"I've only got fifty bucks."  He said with a grin.

She poked her tongue out at him and went and found a seat.

"So, he's not really that bad.  It's just that when you have that much money, people tend to take against you."

"So, they lie?"  Chloe wasn't convinced.

"No, but they exaggerate.  Who told you this anyway?"

"They asked me not to say."

"Oh, so they hurl wild accusations about but aren't willing to back them up?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to keep it quiet."  She leant over and whispered in his ear.

"Well that figures."  He said taking a bite of his pie.

"Why?"

"She's one of the few women Lex has turned down."

"What?"

"Well, apparently she came onto him at some big bash his parents were having, and he said 'no'.  He says she's had it in for him ever since."

"Ugh!  That's nasty."

"What, just because he turned her down?  Yeah, kind of an overreaction."

"No, I mean I'm no religious zealot or anything, but just offering yourself up for an affair makes a mockery of your vows."

Whitney smiled and shook his head.

"What?"  She demanded.

"You never cease to amaze me, last time I spoke to you, you were completely anti-marriage."

"I still am, which is why I'm also anti-adultery.  You love someone enough to indulge in that archaic ritual, you love them enough not to sleep with other people."  She took a bite of her éclair signalling the conversation was over.


	8. Another Love I Would Abuse

Disclaimer: I own this, Cruel Intentions, Luthor Corp, Lex, and have seventeen million pounds in my bank account.  I am in no way delusional and the orderlies will get anyone who says otherwise.

Author's Note: A huge apology to everyone for the inordinately long time it has taken me to post.  I have been on holiday, and I promise I will try to update at least once a week from now on. This is fairly light on Chlex, so I'm posting another with it.  Please review so I know you care, or I'll stop updating entirely.  As always CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated; and flames will be used to cook my tea.

Chapter 8: Another Love I Would Abuse.

"You have to be kidding me."

"No, Mrs. Potter sent the letter, they met at orientation."

"Christ, the things people do when you quite literally don't give a fuck about them."  Lex was incredulous.  "Did you do the other things I asked?"

"Yeah, she thinks you're a nice guy with a bad reputation, mostly hearsay and maliciousness."

"You're a good man Fordman."

"Sure.  Just be nice to her, she's not exactly had the best luck with guys."

"I'll look after her."

"Make sure you do."  Whitney said before hanging up the phone on Lex.

Lex drove home; he was ready to take Victoria up on her previous offer of a 'summer project'.  He arrived back to find his stepsister watching a video screen intently.

"Vicky, will you stop watching pay-per-view porn, Dad only has so much money."  He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Lex.  It's Lana and Clark, I've given them some quality time."

"Voyeur."  He said sitting in a chair.

"I wish, he's moving slower than a geriatric snail."

"Shame!  I have news."

A beeper went off just as the pair on the screen was about to kiss.

"My Mom."  Lana explained.

"See you soon."  Clark said getting up to leave.

"Bye-bye."

Victoria shut off the monitor.

"That girl needs help."  She moaned.

"Really do tell."  Lex said distractedly.

"The boy is drooling all over her and she doesn't seem to notice."

"Well, give them a hand, make them realise what's going on.  Can we talk about my problem now?"

"Of course, I'll let Mummy know about her little crush."

"How will that serve any purpose?"  
  


"She'll turn to us for help."

"Why do you assume I'd help?"

"Because Mrs. Potter ratted you out to goldilocks."  Victoria replied coolly.

"How did you know that?"

"She told me."  She picked up a nail file and went to work.

"And you didn't tell me because…"

"I thought you'd want to investigate, and you wouldn't have believed me."

"Fair point.  What do I have to do?"

"Lana; you idiot."

"Which will serve what purpose exactly?"

"Revenge on Tyler."  She said exasperatedly.  "And Mrs. Potter, it'll be so funny when she realises Lana's not a little virgin angel anymore."  Victoria was practically bouncing in her seat.

Lex rolled his eyes and left the room.

Noticing that Lex had disappeared, Victoria got up to find him.

"Lex what are you doing?"

"Work."

"Oh, that reminds me, have you fucked thingy yet?"

"No, I had to get myself talked up by Whitney first."  He said slowly.

"Well, he's talked you up, shouldn't you be taking advantage of it?"

"I'm going to let her come to me, or at least leave it until tomorrow."

"Oh.  I'm going to go tell on Lana and Clark.  Want to come?"  She asked brightly.

"No."

"Okay."  She turned and clicked off down the hall to the lounge.

Lex arrived to find her speaking on the phone.

"Well, Mrs. Potter it would be wonderful if you could meet with me."  Pause.  "Oh no, somewhere less conspicuous, how about the Gucci shop down from that little Italian place?"  Another pause.  "Yes, I'll see you then."  She hung up the phone and smiled.  

"What's the smiling for?  You're about to ruin Lana."  Lex asked baffled.

"I am not ruining Lana."  She said.  "Two birds and one stone."

"Huh?"

"I need a new dress."  She clicked off to get the car brought around.

Victoria floated around the dress racks.  Every now and then she pulled a face at one.  She picked up a blue summer dress and perused it, an older woman appeared at her shoulder.

"Victoria."  She addressed her.

"Mrs. Potter, please we should sit."

They moved to a sofa at the edge of the shop.

"What on earth is wrong?"

"It's Lana, you know how fragile a young lady's reputation can be, and I'm very concerned about her conduct with that young music teacher."  Victoria confided.

"Clark?!"  The elder woman said aghast.  "I thought he was gay."

"To be frank I don't know the last time a gay man sent love letters of the nature he has to a young lady.  She's shown them to me, they are not acceptable."

"Well what should I do?"

"I suggest you end the acquaintance, but do so tactfully.  The letters are in a box in her room."

"Thank you, it's good to know Lana has a friend like you looking out for her."  Mrs. Potter said before leaving quickly to sort out her problem.

The sales clerk came over to Victoria.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I'd like one of these in red and one in white, and could you recommend some shoes?"  The sales clerk left to deal with her request, and Victoria settled into the couch.


	9. Instead of Stressed I Lie Here Charmed

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd know what was happening in the new series, I don't, so I don't.

Author's Note: I didn't say last time, but if you have a long point to make concerning the story, feel free to e-mail it to me as I will provide a reply.  Please review; I'll love you forever.

Chapter 9: Instead of Stressed I Lie Here Charmed.

"What?!" Victoria couldn't believe her ears.

"Isn't it great?" Lana said twirling around the room.

"It's unbelievable."  Victoria replied.

"I know, I mean who would've guessed that Clark was part of such a prestigious family?"  Lana commented still whirling around the room.

"Not me, that's for sure."  Victoria mumbled.

"Well, I have to go get ready for my date, see you soon."  Lana said skipping off towards the door.

Lex entered the room chuckling.

"What's your problem?"

"Jut think, you could have left well alone and waited until she got dumped but no, you had to push her towards the youngest son of one of America's wealthiest men.  Priceless."  He carried on through the room.

"Where are you going?"  She demanded.

"To meet with Chloe, she called me to apologise and say that Aunt Martha invited me to dinner."

"But what about Lana and your 'Summer Project'?"  She moaned.

"Give it up Vicky, I can't be bothered, I'll just restart that rumour about Mrs. Potter and her personal trainer, that'll do enough damage."

"But you promised."

"Yeah, but Lana's a nice kid, and this way I can concentrate on Chloe full time.  See you tomorrow."  Lex headed out the same way as Lana.

"Lex!  Lex!  Lex, get back here now!"  Victoria yelled, but he was already out of the house.

Lex was surprised to find he was actually looking forward to seeing Chloe again; her practical indifference to him was refreshing.

Over dinner they traded the odd barb, but didn't go to far as they didn't want to offend Martha.

"Have you heard the latest news about the Kent family?"  Martha asked.

"What you mean Clark dating Lana Potter?"  Said Lex.

"Oh, no.  I was talking about the fact that stock prices are plummeting, Nell won't be too happy about that."  Martha commented.

"Why should it matter?"  Chloe said.

"Because Nell Potter would marry Lana to Charles Manson if it would increase her social standing."  Lex replied.

"Alexander!"  Martha chastised him.  "You know full well Nell would never let Lana marry a man with a criminal record."   She added with a grin.

"But that's just sick, I mean if they love each other why should it matter?"  Chloe asked sincerely.

Lex was surprised by her naivety.  "Because some people are social climbers; the Potters are relatively new money, with the Kent name, Lana could be the premiere lady on the social circuit, just as Nell has always wanted to be."

"God, that's worse than forcing her to be a cheerleader."  Chloe commented.

Lex laughed.  "Lana Potter?  A cheerleader, the girl's got two left feet."

"I meant those people who live vicariously through their children's sporting achievements."  Chloe clarified.

Lex smirked at her; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be nice."  Martha warned.  "Now I have tickets for the theatre tomorrow, but Mary needs help at the old people's home…"

"We'll take the tickets off your hands."  Lex said before she could ask them to volunteer.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose it wouldn't be fair to inflict you upon the elderly and infirm."  Martha said, repressing a grin.

"Precisely, I'd love to go, but it's not fair on the old people."  Lex said as innocently as he could.

"You mean you care so much about the elderly you're going to stay away.  How philanthropic of you."  She said in a breathy voice that Lex assumed was her attempt at 'girlish awe'.

"I'm glad you think so Miss. Sullivan."  Lex replied, ignoring her obvious sarcasm.  "Of course, you can help at the old folk's home if you'd prefer."  Lex added.

"I would but I just don't want to."  She replied.

Lex looked shocked and said.  "You're not actually allowed to do that."

"Do what?"

"Admit you don't want to do it."

"Why?"

"Because, it gives you a bad reputation."

"Lex, I was telling the truth the people who don't like it can go jump."

"Thank you, but perhaps we could debate social etiquette after dinner."  Martha said sternly.

"Sorry."  They both mumbled before finishing the meal in silence.

After dinner Lex received a phone call.

"So, have you sealed the deal?"

"Not yet."

"God, quit stalling, I'm bored."

"Go play with Lana, apparently Clark isn't doing as well financially as Mrs. Potter thinks."  He said, in the manner of a parent trying to distract an annoying child.

"When do you think you'll be done?"  Victoria whined.

"Tomorrow, after we've been to the theatre."  Lex said before hanging up on her.

Chloe left without catching Lex's attention, though she did wonder what he had planned for after the theatre.


End file.
